Basic Rules
Welcome, Bleach fans, to the Bleach Role Play Wiki. Here are some basic rules for roleplaying and characters. Characters #No using characters from Bleach. #No copying other users Zanpakuto names or character names. #The Head Captain must leave a message on the other captain's talk page about Captain Meetings at least three days prior to the meeting. #No fighting over Seated Positions. They are on a first-come, first-serve basis. #Be realistic when it comes to battles. If you're a 5th Seat against a Captain, who do you think is going to win? #Your character can die. Just make a new one and we'll leave it at that. Roleplaying #No swearing, being rude, or personal attacks allowed. Be respectful to others. #Unseated and Seated Members (excluding Captain): If you do not roleplay for two weeks, unless you give a valid excuse, you will be given a reminder on your talk page to please roleplay. If you do not roleplay actively for another two weeks, your character will be removed from the list, and another user may take it over. Seated members, the next user below you will move into your rank, and if you rejoin, you will have to be unseated or at a lower seated rank. #Captain: As it is your duty to maintain your squad, if you do not roleplay for one week, unless you give a valid excuse, you will be given a reminder to roleplay. If you do not roleplay for another week, your character will be removed from the list and the lieutenant will become the captain, and another user may take over as an unseated or lower seated rank. #Head Captain: Basically everything said above, your limit being one week, except you must call a meeting once a month for all Captains. If you go over one month without doing so, unless you give a valid excuse, your character will be thrown out of the Gotei 13 and the lieutenant will become the Head Captain. Powers #Shikai: All characters are allowed to have Shikai from when they are created. Make sure in every battle that you call out the Zanpakuto command before releasing. #Bankai: Captain-level characters are the only characters allowed to have Bankai from when they are created. For the others, there will be a page called 'Shino Academy' where you will learn to 'achieve' Bankai with help from a Captain-level character. The character will act as your Zanpakuto, and you must defeat it as Ichigo did. Please be realistic. It is a three-day process, and the Bankai you achieve must only be a higher level of your Shikai. #Kido: To use Kido, you do not have to call out the incantation, as some are not known, but you must state either Hado or Bakudo, the number, and incantation. (E.G. Bakudo #1, Sai). A full list of Kido numbers and commands are here. #Fullbring: No, no, and no. Some users are not to that part of the manga yet, and will be confused. #Shunpo: Yes, you may have it, but limit the use of it, as it confuses others. #Shunko: No. The method of casting and how it works has not been specified, so no. #Hand-to-hand: Of course. The Shinigami's bread and butter. Category:Popular Pages